Saben ? conocerlas me cambio
by ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR MUCHO
Summary: Yoshomi Miku Y Taishi son amigos , el la molesta ella lo ignora , etc , un dia conoceran a 4 chicas las cuales los llevaran hacia una aventura que cambiara su vida por completo , haciendolos conocer a otros 4 tortugas adolescentes ninjas mutantes que tambien daran un gro a su alocada vida .


HOLA A TODOS ! , SOY ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR MUCHO , ESTE ES UNO DE MIS TANTOS PENSADOS FANFICS , BUENO EMPEZEMOS , ESTE FANFIC ES SOBRE UNA DE MIS TAN ADORADAS SERIES LAS TORTUGAS NINJA , A LA CUAL AGREGE UNOS PERSONAJES MAS :

YOSHIMI MIKU : ELLA TIENE 14 AÑOS , ES TRANQUILA Y SUELE SONREIR POCO , ES LA PRINCESA DEL PLANETA KOKORO , ( TAMBIEN CREADO POR MI ) , ELLA VIVE JUNTO A SU MADRE Y SU HERMANA MIU . A YOSHIMI LE GUSTA AYUDAR ,ELLA VISTE UNA PANTALONETA NEGRA , UN POLIVESTIDO TAMBIEN NEGRO Y UNAS GRANDES BOTAS NEGRAS , TOTAL TODO NEGRO , SU PEINADO ES DE 2 LARGAS TRENZAS LAS CUALES LE LLEGAN HASTA SUS PIES , SU MIRADA ES ALEGRE Y LINDA , SUS OJOS SON UN NEGRO PURO AL IGUAL QUE SU CABELLO .

TAISHI YOSHIHIRO : EL TIENE 15 AÑOS , ES ATREVIDO Y SONRIE MUCHO , EL ES EL " AMIGO " DE YOSHIMI , SUS OJOS SON AZULES , ES RUBIO , SU MIRADA ES ALEGRE , VISTE UNOS YEANS NEGORS Y UN POLO NEGRO CON UN LOGO DE UN RAYO AZUL.

BUENO MEJOR EMPEZEMOS …

** Capitulo 1 : Las 4 chicas nuevas .**

**Todo inicia en el planeta Kokoro , en el gran castillo de sus gobernantes , en un pequeño jardín se encuentra Yoshimi sentada en una pequeña y solitaria banca …**

La verdad no se por donde empezar , todo comenzo aquel dia, quizas un lunes o un martes , el punto es que ese dia conoci a 4 chicas : Mona Lisa ,Venus de Milo a Clover y a Nari , ellas son un poco raras me dan curiosidad , segun unos rumores sus padres fueron asesinados y ellas no lo pueden superar , las quiero ayudar y lo hare ..solo que ese molestoso Taishi no me deja de molestar es un gran tonto ...

\- Hola Yoshimi - Una voz interrumpio los pensamientos de nuestra amiga , haciendola reaccionar al instante.

\- Dije, hola Yoshimi - la voz se escuchaba aun mas fuerte.

\- umm-Yoshimi voltea - a eres tu , como es que pudiste entrar aqui ?

\- tengo mis remedios - Taishi la interrumpio.

\- ...- ella solo se quedo callada .

-que tanto piensas , piensas en mi?- el chico se le acerco .

\- claro que no ...- la chica se alejo - no pienso en ti bobo ...

\- entonces en que piensas - el chico se sonaba interesado.

\- en las 4 chicas nuevas , me dan curiosidad quiero conocerlas mas ... - Yoshimi lo miro y luego se voleo de nuevo.

\- hablando del rey de roma...- el chico veia acercarse a las 4 chicas ,que justo se habian parado al frente de ella y de el .

\- umm- Yoshimi volteo y las vio - como es que entraron ?

\- muy facil , tus guardias nos dejaron entrar , solo que primero se opusieron tuvmis que hacerlo a la manera bruta - Mona hablo , mirando a las otras chicas.

\- ellos no dejan entrar tan ...facil - Yoshimi susurro.

\- linda cita me gusta el lugar que escogieron - Nari les hablo - linda parejita de enamorados.

\- ! quien dijo que somos ena..mioidudncjaklkl- Taishi le tapo la boca a Yoshimi para que esta no se descontrolara.

\- no lo son ? - Venus agrego -pues deberian serlo .

\- no lo somos y nunca lo seremos - Yoshimi reclamo justo despues de que Taishi le destapara la boca un poco mas tranquila - y por casualidad ? a que se debe su pequeña visita ?

\- ah , los invitamos a una pequeña reunion amistosa en la cual sabran mas de nosotras . - Clover exclamo con un tono grave .

\- como a que hora ? - a Yoshimi le resultaba muy extraño sobre esa reunion , ya que nunca escucho sobre esta .

\- pues en una hora - Mona Lisa la interrumpio .

\- estaremos ahi los dos - el chico entro en la convesacion , haciendo que las chicas sonrieran mas .

\- esta bien y donde sera ? - Yoshimi no se opuso , queria ir a la reunion .

\- en la casa abandonada , ahi se realizara la reunion , - Venus comento, se veia que no la asustaba .

\- en la casa abandonada ? - Tashi tenia cara de espantado .

\- pues si , niño miedoso - Yoshimi lo miro , se veia tierno , al menos para ella .

\- que tiene de malo tener miedo ? - su rostro ya no era de asustado sino era de interesado .

\- pues nada - Yoshimi queria ir a ver a sus guardias para decirles como es que dejaron entrar a las chicas y a Taishi. - yo ya me voy -

\- pues adios - las 4 chicas dijeron al unisono , y se fueron .

\- adios , mi Yoshimi - el chico la miro tiernamente y se fue .

\- tonto ,sabe que no me gusta y me molesta - Yoshimi se fue directo a la entrada para hablar con sus guardias .

\- donde estan ? ...- Yoshimi no los encontraba por ninguna parte , solo encontro sus cascos y sus lanzas , se estaba preocupando .

Yoshimi siguio caminando hasta que encontro un caminito de piedrillas , ella se sintio curiosa y sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguio , el camino se hacia cada vez mas angoso y las plantas que lo rodeaban eran muy espinosas y negras hasta que encontro una puerta , era medirana y gruesa , Yoshimi se dispuso a abrirla , al abrirla encontro un cuarto oscuro , pero que mal olia ! , Yoshimi pusouna gran cara de disgusto y se tapo la nariz , prendio la luz y ... encontro a sus dos guardias muertos con el cuello cortados estaban completamente apuñalados de los pies hasta la cabeza , estaban sagrando por el cuello , un hilo de sangre salia de cada uno y estos se unian formando un hilo aun mas grueso que se perdia entre un gran hueco que juntaba su sangre , Yoshimi estaba horrorizada no tenia palabras , ella salio corriendo se tropezo pero se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo , cuando llego a la entrada los cascos y las lanzas ya no estaban , habian desaparecido , Yoshimi corrio hacia el castillo directo hacia su madre .

\- madre...ma..dre...- estaba cansada y horrorizada por lo que vio.

\- hija que te pasa estas mal , pareces haber visto un fantasma - su madre la reina Kokoro la veía preocupada .

\- madre ... hay dos...dos - Yoshimi no sabia que decir .

\- dos que?.. - su madre se estaba desesperando ya que nuna vio a si a su hija .

\- madre mataron a dos guardias ! - Yoshimi por fin encontro que decir .

\- mataron ?... - su madre abrio muy grandes sus ojos - no te creo estan loca .

\- madre sigueme por favor ...- Yoshimi estaba asustada .

\- esta bien , pero si es una broma , no es graciosa - su madre se estaba fastidiando.

Yoshimi agarro del brazo a su madre y la jalo , por el jardin directo a la entrada , y vio los cascos y las lanzas , se asusto mucho y siguio caminando aun mas rapido ,

se pregunto si su madre habia visto aquello , busco el camino y no lo encontro habia desaparecido ,lo busco , lo busco y nada .

\- hija, que buscas ? - su madre estaba preocupada por ver los cascos y las lanzas ahi tirados .

\- un camino de piedras pequeñas no esta ! estaba ahi ahi ! - Yoshimi se estaba dessperando .

\- qu...quieres decir ese caminillo de ahi - su madre señalo un camino igual que el que Yoshimi buscaba solo que iba para otra direccion , su brazo le temblaba , hacia un frio terrible .

\- si si ese es vamos sigueme , llama a mas guardias madre...- Yoshimi e habia tranquilizdo y no sabia como .

\- hija , te sigo - su madre la miro decidida .

\- ya esta bien ,pero ve tu por delante - Yoshimi no queria que algo le pasara a su tan amada madre , la queria mucho .

kokoro y su hija se adentraro en ese camino siguiendolo este se hacia cada vez mas angosto , y hacia mas frio mas a cada paso que daban , cuando encontraron la puerta , Yoshimi , cerro los ojos no queria ver aquello de nuevo.

\- per que ?! - su madre grito al ver a sus dos guardias muertos solo que ahora estaban colgados , olia peor que antes.

\- madre llama a los guardias ! ...- su madre al escuchar eso rompio con todo lo que encontro las paredes de aquel pequeño cuarto , hasta que este se quebro y la luz por fin cubrio la oscuridad de este .

\- guardias ! - su madre grito estaba temblando su vestido estaba cubierto de sangre .

En cuanto a Yoshimi , ella apenas vio qUe su madre quebro la pared salio de esta .

\- Yoshimi , tu sabes algo de este - dijo su madre señalando a los dos muertos .

\- no madre , los encontre yo - Yoshimi solo respiro agitadamente y corrio hasta su alcoba .

\- debo hacer algo - Yoshimi penso , luego se acordo de la reunion ya habia pasado una hora y fue , a si nomas con su ropa ensangrentada no le importo.

En el camino se encontro a Taishi , y sin pensarlo dos veces , le comento sobre lo sucedido.

\- que mal , muy mal , debes cuidarte Yoshimi ,no valla a ser que algo o alguien te haga daño - dicho esto el la abrazo, haciendo que ella se sonsorojara .

\- Taishi no te parece un poco extraño ? - Yoshimi se separo de el .

\- que , extraño que ? - Taishi la interrogo .

\- que justo despues de que ellas se fueran aparecieran los guardias muertos , y las palabras de Mona Lisa "tuvimos que usar la manera bruta " - Yoshimi sin querer lo miro a los ojos , haciendolo sonsorojar .

\- si es raro y luego esa reunion , en la casa abandonada - Taishi agrego .

\- oh si la reunion ! ya es tarde mejor vallamos rapido - la chica agarro de la mano a Taishi y no le importo , solo corrio hacia aquella casa .

Cuando llegaron tocaron la tan vieja puerta , minutos despues Clover les abrio y les dijo..

\- demasiado tarde que creen que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ! , adios , par de tortolos ! - se veia normal pero no molesta eso era raro .

\- esta bien - dijo el chico sin criticar .

\- pero - Yoshimi exclamo .

\- dije esta bien - el chico estaba nervioso .

Luego Clover cerro la puerte , y Yoshimi miro molesta a Tiahi pero el la jalo de la mano y se diji que no hiciera bulla , ella solo obedecio , el tenia un plan : escucharia las conversacion de aquellas chicas .

CONTINUARA...

BUENO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO LLEGO A SU FIN , ESTUVO UN POCO CORTO , O ESTUVO MUY CORTO , BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YOSHIMI JUNTO A TAISHI DESCUBRIRAN UN SECRETO DE LAS CHICAS QUE EL CUA NUNCA DEBIERON SABER , ADEMAS POR FIN INCLUIRE A LAS TORTUGAS .

YA SABEN QUE PUEDEN DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS YA SEA , PARA FELICITARME O CRITICARME , NO VALE CITICAR DEMASIADO... T_T ..USTEDEN DECIDEN TODA OPINION ES RECIBIDA ADIOS, CUIDENSE , BAYYYY .

HASTA LA PROXIMA !


End file.
